Descendants: A Mermaid's Melody
by ScarlettWitchWM
Summary: Once a princess before the building blocks of Auradon were cemented into place. She made similar mistakes to her mother but was told to put on a pretty face and go on. Growing up as the Prince's little sister even when the weren't related had it's advantages but she felt like she could still do more. And more she does.
1. 1

"Wake up sleepy head."

I said as I waved my hand in front of young boy's face. He had the most orange colored hair I've ever seen. He yawned as he stretched his arms. Morning was going to be the time dreaded.

I love being a lost boy but my days are numbered. I'm fifteen, boys here usually leave when they turn eighteen. However I've become den mother to the lost boys. Not much of a childhood if you're raising kids. 

"Scales, it's too early."

Scales wasn't my real name, it was just the name Peter called. Yes, thee Peter Pan, Peter. The older kids called me Scales the younger ones called me Ma. 

"If you get up, I'll let you take me flying."

He perked up.

" I thought you hated it."

"Third try's a charm."

He smiled and jumped out of his hammock. You take things for granted when your in a situation without beds and running water. I walked to the small ledge outside of his treehouse like room and sat there letting my feet dangle. Downfall of treehouse rooms is there's no door for privacy however it's a bonus for the boys.

"Catch me if you can!" 

He yelled as he threw pixie dust on me. I'm not crazy about flying let alone falling. I took a deep breath. Yes, I believe I could fly but I also believe I could fall. I stood up on the ledge and closed my eyes and took a step forward.

I opened them to find I was flying or at least floating in the air. I rushed after Peter. It was dark probably twelve or so. The whole island was asleep except for the pirates. They thrive in the dark. Cowards, who can't face their victims head on.

"Peter!"

I yelled as we passed skull rock. He was skimming his hands on the slight waves. I however kept myself out of splash distance. One drop on my skin could cause so complications. I don't transform unless I'm completely drenched. I just get a rash of scales. Imagine how bathing works. 

"Come on Scales."

He quickly made a U turn back to skull rock. Passing me with a snarky grin. As he flip onto his back as I slowly followed.

"Slowpoke." He teased.

"I'm a beginner."

"Wendy and Jane learned quicker then you in a day."

"They weren't afraid of falling."

"You mean heights." He teased again. 

I rolled my eyes. They are clearly two different things. He sat up into the right socket of the stone skull. I sat next to him. 

You could see a clear picture of Neverland's landscape. A unforgettable scene. 

"Scales, there's something I want to ask you."

"Okay."

"What's your really name?"

"If I give you a real name I'm no longer replaceable."

"Who say's I would ever replace you."

"You replaced the other lost boys. Never asking them for their real names and giving them a name of one of the last ones. Don't think I haven't noticed. I'm not going to be a Wendy or a Jane."

"I never thought you were."

"You fell for them in a day, you cheeky idiot."

"Can you blame a guy?"

"Guess not."

"So, gonna give me that name?"

"Three years have passed and you still wanna know?"

"Yes."

"How bout this I promise you I'll tell you in the morning."

"Seriously? All I have to do is wait."

I nodded of course I didn't tell him I was leaving. I told everyone else but told them not to tell Peter. He would talk me into staying and probably the only person that would succeed.

"Scales, I have a question."

I sat with one knee close to my chest and the other dangling off the edge. He sat cross-legged like the Indians taught him.

"Um... it's kind of a adult question." 

He said before he yawned and his lids struggled to stay open.

"Do you what to spend..."

Before he could finished he fell asleep. He stretched himself out on the slightly curved surface. I watch him sleep. Sounds creepy but this twelve year old boy was actually much older then me. 

Light of the sun rise crept up behind me before I knew it. I kissed the top of Peter's head and whispered the word 'Goodbye'. I jumped of the rock into the water turning into a mermaid. Mermaid transformations suck there not a smooth process. It hurts a lot. I looked up to the blurred surface to see Peter standing looking down. I swam away my tears of leaving this life behind blended with the water.


	2. 2

Okay I'll emit that running, I mean swimming away from a life I've grew accustomed to for three years is more difficult then I thought. I'm going to start from scratch. Lie, I fell like my heart is gonna explode from leaving my lost boys behind.

If I didn't leave I would of aged and watched the lost boys be replace as if they were leaves on a tree. I couldn't handle that. I couldn't even handle the twins leaving. I hand to compose a tough exterior for the others. Motherhood has it's perks but it also has it's faults.

I swam until I found the Jolly Roger abandoned sailing without sailors a shell of its past. I carefully climbed up the side. No one dared to use her she was Hook's and if he returned form the isle of the lost he would be a force to be reckoned with.

I however didn't care I pulled my weight with my hands onto the surface of the dusty ship. Humans should never take legs for granted imagine crawling to do anything on land. I pulled myself on board I took a deep breath. My hands were blistered from the wood.

What have I got myself into? I thought as I huffed over to the Captain's quarter's which I assumed had a pair of pants. I'm gonna need them once my tail dries off.

I crawled over red forearms and all. Then the thought acquired to me, I can't reach the dumb door.

I had mostly everything figured out except for the door. The sun was blaring. I realized that my tail will dry faster but I'll feel dehydrated. I'll feel like diving back in to save myself from the pain. I already felt like each inch of my body was on fire.

Some Mermaids would have done this base out from the pain unless their magically transformed then it's just a matter of getting to the surface in time. It's a cheat really.

I laid there just cocooned in my own agony. I have no objections living my life as a mermaid but if I do and King Triton gets wind which he will. Bye bye freedom and hello Auradon. Tearing off my own tail sounded better then the prissy society of Auradon.

I screamed a scream sounding similar to someone in child brith. It was probably just as painful. My salmon colored tail split into to two tails about a leg size. My tails burn and scales shed off of them as if they were snake skin. Underneath was my legs, my precious legs.

My fur vest and my black hair was drenched in sweat. I've done this before to clean myself but I learn I only do this in salt water which is great since I won't burst into a mermaid if I bathe in fresh water.

I could finally stand my scales lined the floor I opened the door and dug threw a bunch of clothes some of women some of men. I finally found a pair of black trousers and but them on. I also found a white shirt with slight burn marks on it. Honestly was better than my short red one I had on.

I found a coat, a ridiculous red coat and a bunch of belts underneath. This chest was my own personal closet. I intertwined three of the belts around my waist. But boots on that were a size too big. To top this off was a black dusty pirate hat.


	3. 3

I don't know much about sailing but I'll look good doing it. My heels creaked on the floor boards of the ship. I stood on the ship, the Jolly Roger didn't need a crew to sail her. She was beautiful. I stood on the stern a term my father taught me.

I turned her trying to get the hang of steering such a big ship. I could hear the water splash up the sides. Harder to turn without a crew but she's a magically mystery. She follows the will and the ways. of the Captain that wields her.

With this ship I could travel to anywhere. I'll miss my boys but a girl needs to grow up at her own paste. I then saw a slight shadow pass mine. It wasn't my own. I knew who's Shadow it was. No wonder pirates thought it was haunted.

"Look, shadow you can stay aboard for all I care."

A slight nod from the shadow who was thriving on the shadow from the sails.

"How bout messing with the Isle?"

I asked as I prepared myself for The Jolly Roger to lift herself. The whole ship shook I feel the pull of her as if she was detaching from the water. We sail into the into the second star on the right. I don't know the details of how you get one point to the other. All the sudden I could see the grungy isle.

The Jolly Roger landed in the water with a big splash and thud just as loud. As I drove the ship closer and closer to the isle. I realized I crossing dangerous territory not only with using the Jolly Roger but bringing Peter's shadow along. Where it goes he follows. I docked the ship next to a empty dock or what I thought was empty.

On the dock sat a teen boy closer to my age. With a pirate hat of to his side. A real pirate I thought. When he looked up at the ship I hid. I didn't want to be seen not by anyone not just yet.

"The Jolly Roger! That can't be. Can it? My father's ship?"

He questioned with a strong Scottish tone. Did he say his father's ship? Oh, boy I'm in for it. I heard him grab a rope and pull himself up the side of the ship.

"Hello, old girl miss me?"

He said as he patted her steering wheel. I need to get rid of him. The only way I knew was the siren song. The only thing that differ Mermaids from Sirens. The song that shapes good and evil. I could only see his back.

I sung the song. Once a mermaid sings it she has the man wrapped around her figure. She is the only one that can free him and he can't lie to her even after she's freed him. Curse of the Siren song.

"Turn around."

I ordered just to see if it worked. And it did.

"Your cute. It's almost a shame."

I studied him for a minute. What do I do with him.

"What do think I should do with you?"

I asked him. I'll just tell him to forget meeting me after I'm done questioning him.

"Sea-legs there's a lot of things you could do with a man like me."

He said with a slight eyebrow raise as he tangled his hook in my hair.

"Is this a fake hook?"

I question not caring about his advances.

"Yes."

"That's really stupid."

I said as I slowly pulled his hook from my hair.

"Who's boss on the Isle?"

"Maleficent."

"Does she gave any kids?"

"One but why be interested in her when you can be interested in me."

I rolled my eyes.

"Cute pirate boys only need to answer my questions that's it. So where can I find her?"

"Have you been living in Neverland? She's with the goodie two shoes in Auradon."

"Well I'm not going there. Who's the top villain kids now?"

"Uma and her pirate crew."

"Uma? I think I've heard that name before but I can't quite remember."

"Uma the daughter of Ursula."

"Oh, that makes things so much more dangerous, but so much more existing!"

He looked at me like I was crazy thinking about talking on her and her crew one handed but what's the fun if there's no challenge.

"Forget what I said go pillage and plunder."

He slowly climbed the ship and headed towards where ever he came from. I however will prevent any idiot to sail the seas pass the seal or not.


End file.
